


All Fallen Apart

by Zygella



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I don't know how to Ao3, Idk why I started this, also on ff.net, help me, okay you can read it now, really bad au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6260731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zygella/pseuds/Zygella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Akuma named The Hybrid emerges in Paris one day, wielding the power to fuse a single person with another living thing. What happens when Ladybug and Chat Noir cannot get out of the way of The Hybrid's attacks in time? And what did The Hybrid mean when Ladybug and Chat Noir weren't aware? Aware of what?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Begins

There was nothing but a fierce headache behind her eyes when Ladybug woke up on the roof. She blinked a couple of times before sitting up, confusion washing over the red-clad hero. Why was she on the roof of some building, passed out? That wasn't the last thing she remembered. In fact, she didn't remember anything at all. What happened to her? Nothing added up. The blank space in her head was all she had to show for it.

**1 hour earlier**

"Chat stop making animal puns and help me out here!" Ladybug shouted at her leather-clad partner as he gleefully fired off those awful puns of his.

"I'll always help you, My Lady, but you cannot stop the puns!" He replied with glee.

Ladybug groaned, why was he her partner again? He was doing more emotional scarring than helping fight the Akuma. "Please focus!

The Akuma was named The Hybrid; akumatized for a reason not spoken. Ladybug and Chat Noir surprisingly could not tell whether The Hybrid was male or female, so the duo simply settled on calling them a they. The Akuma had two sharp antennae poking out atop their head, purple butterfly wings, mismatched yellow-blue eyes and claws on their left hand and foot. Their powers were the ability to revert any living organism back into their soul in a sense, and fuse two or more into one being and body. The damage could be seen everywhere, half-humans running around with no purpose except to serve their leader, The Hybrid themself. Ladybug would have no mercy on this particular akuma; the sight of Alya being fused with an animal was enough to scar her for life.

"My Lady, watch out!" Chat yelped.

Ladybug jerked out of her thoughts as The Hybrid lunged for her, clawed hand ready to maul the heroine.

"The Akuma must be in that anklet they're wearing!" She called to Chat, and he nodded.

"You two are really sweet, aren't you? Almost a hybrid within your partnership. It would be so much fun if I could get my hands on your souls... oh, what fun!" The Hybrid sing-songed.

"Sorry little papillon, but My Lady's the only bug for me!" Chat replied with a grin.

Chat lunged for The Hybrid, trying to grab for their anklet. The Hybrid grinned evilly.

"Not so fast, little kitten!" They called.

The Hybrid pointed a clawed finger at the lunging hero, and a small sphere of energy shout out at him. Unfortunately, Chat didn't have enough time to get out of the way. He was hit with the ball of energy, and was reverted back to a single soul. The Hybrid carefully brought the hero's soul into their hands and frowned.

"What? That doesn't make any sense... how..?"

"Hey! Hybrid! Don't forget about me!" Ladybug yelled, throwing her yo-yo at the distracted Akuma.

The Hybrid side-stepped and grinned again. "This has gotten all the more interesting! I can't believe my senses! You're next, Ladybug!"

The Hybrid pulled Chat's soul apart in one quick motion of their hands, and a sudden seismic ripple passed through, knocking both of them off their feet. The Hybrid cackled with glee as they stood back up.

"Here I thought my rampage wouldn't get any better! And you two aren't even aware! How exciting... I must split you too! Come here little ladybug!" They sang sweetly, their butterfly wings lifting them off the ground.

Ladybug took a second to get back on her feet, but was caught off guard as The Hybrid rammed into her, knocking her over yet again. She landed on the edge of the roof with nowhere to do. The Hybrid pointed a clawed finger yet again, and shot Ladybug. That was the last thing she saw before everything stopped.

**Present time**

Ladybug shook her head as the memories returned. So that's what had happened, she had been caught. But where was The Hybrid, and where was Chat? She suddenly looked down at herself and realized something else: why hadn't she lost her transformation yet? There was still more questions that had yet to be answered. However, finding Chat and The Hybrid were more important. The faster she did that, the sooner she could purify the Akuma and return the damaged city to normal.

"I better start looking." She mumbled to herself.

Grabbing her yo-yo from her hip, she began to swing from rooftop to rooftop across the city, searching for any signs of her two targets. Nothing. She began to grow worried, recalling what she'd seen happen to Chat before she was hit. Was he okay? The Hybrid had ripped his soul into two pieces. That certainly couldn't have been good. Then again, hadn't she gotten caught too? The Hybrid must have done the same thing to her. Had her soul been split apart? What had the Hybrid meant when they'd said Chat and her weren't aware? Weren't aware of what?

The heroine kept going, grimacing each time she went past an innocent bystander fused with another thing. Guilt began to burn in her gut. Alya had been fused, so had Nino and a bunch of other classmates of hers. It was so painful to know they were now below the term of human, with no free will to fight against the Akuma. She hoped Adrien had gotten away safely. If all of her friends and her crush had been caught in the crossfire, she'd never forgive herself for it.

"W-wait!" A voice called, halting Ladybug in her travels.

Ladybug grew confused. That voice sounded hauntingly familiar, and wrong. Wrong like it shouldn't belong to anyone else. She turned to find a girl up with her on the roof. But.. she had blue-ish black hair tied back into two pigtails, deep blue eyes and a small latch purse at her hip. The two's jaws dropped in unison.

"Marinette?!"

"Ladybug?!"


	2. Double Lives Collide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hero, civilian and Kwami all come to terms with the recent events. And terrible puns are made.

"Marinette?!"

"Ladybug?!"

The two teens stopped dead in their tracks. How could this be real? How was Marinette standing right in front of her, when she was Marinette? What was going on?

"This isn't possible! You're me, how are you suddenly not?" Ladybug sputtered, trying to connect the dots.

Tikki then poked her head out of Marinette's purse, and immediately her expression turned to worry.

"This isn't good, the Miraculous is stuck! Somehow Ladybug and Marinette were split apart and put into existence as two different people, the Miraculous isn't running out! It just keeps going! I can't get in either!" She squeaked.

Marinette's jaw dropped to the floor. The Miraculous was stuck? How could it be stuck?! The earrings would always run out, and now suddenly they weren't stopping? She didn't remember anything up until she found herself passed out on the roof of a building. She'd wondered why she wasn't transformed, now she knew why. The Miraculous weren't even on her person anymore.

"Okay, hold on. Tikki, do you think The Hybrid had anything to do with this?" Ladybug asked, snapping Marinette out of her thoughts.

Tikki tilted her head. "The Hybrid?"

"Crap. Looks like I'm the only one who remembers. Before I found myself out on the roof, Chat and I were fighting an Akuma called The Hybrid. Chat and I were hit with the akuma's attacks and I guess we got knocked out. But The Hybrid did something to us, the powers they posses are fusing two or more living things into one. But for Chat, they split him apart somehow. I guess they did the same for me too."

Marinette stumbled backwards, all of the information overwhelming her. Ladybug acted swiftly and caught her before she fell and smacked her head on the roof. This has got to be the weirdest Akuma fight they'd ever had to face.

Marinette gasped with a sudden realization. "That means Chat and his civilian self must be somewhere out in the city! Ladybug, you need to find Chat and tell him so he can find his civilian self!"

Ladybug backtracked. "Hold on just a minute. I can't leave you up on a roof with no way to get down. You're me, and if I let you somehow hurt yourself where would that leave me? Identity privacy isn't the biggest problem, it's the Akuma that's more important."

"But Ladybug, our identity!"

"If The Hybrid was the one to split us up, then that means they and Hawkmoth saw us. Marinette, our worst enemy knows who we are. Does it matter if our most trusted partner knows as well?"

Marinette fell silent. She hadn't thought about it that way. HawkMoth must've seen through the akuma, he always has a way of watching the battles. She supposed it wasn't worth hiding it to Chat anymore now.

"Alright. But we need to warn our parents, Ladybug. Actually, we need to warn everyone close to us, if he researches me and finds who's close, he's going to try and use them to get to us. There's no way he wouldn't, any advantage is useful." She replied.

Ladybug nodded. "Marinette, Tikki, hold on to me. We're going to search for our lost little kitten."

She wrapped an arm around Marinette's waist and pulled her Yo-yo from her hip. Throwing it across to another building, the three girls flew off to resume the search for their partner.

**************

Chat blinked open his eyes to be met with a pair of familiar green ones staring straight back. He yelped, scrambling back and sitting up, ready to defend himself from the apparent stranger. But when he got a full view of his attacker, his brain stopped working.

"What?!" Both boys shouted in unison.

"Chat Noir?! But... you're me, what, how, why?!" Adrien fumbled for words, unable to form a correct sentence.

Chat raised up his hands. "I'm feline just as confused as you are! I have no idea how this can be happening. I suppose we know how Ladybug felt that one time with Timebreaker now. We must've been fighting an Akuma that did this, because there's a giant blank space in my head that must have been forgotten because of this split. The last thing I remember is getting hit by something, and a lot of pain."

Adrien's eyes widened. "What about Ladybug?! Is she... is she okay, did she get away before the Akuma got her?"

Chat sighed. "I don't know, Adrien."

Plagg popped out from Adrien's jacket and burst out laughing. "Wow, it's been some time since we've had an Akuma that caused this problem! The Miraculous is stuck in a never-ending loop, the transformation will continue on forever unless we beat the Akuma. At least I can have both of you get me Camembert now, double the cheese!"

Chat and Adrien groaned. Leave it to Plagg to make a problem turn in his favor.

"So... what do we do? We have no idea where Ladybug is, or the Akuma. Heck, we don't even know if Ladybug's okay!" Adrien grumbled.

Chat shook his head and pointed. "Here she comes now, actually. She seems to be carrying someone with her..."

Ladybug landed on the rooftop Chat and Adrien sat upon, letting go of Marinette and putting her yo-yo away. Her eyes landed on Adrien and her entire body visibly froze, along with Marinette's. Tikki suddenly flew out of Marinette's purse, zipping towards the boys to be met halfway with Plagg. They began whispering while shooting glances at their charges. Chat and Adrien gaped when they realized Marinette was there in the first place.

"You're Ladybug?!"

"You're Chat Noir?!"

Chat took the time to play this to his advantage. "Well, the cat's out of the bag, isn't it?"

The three of them whipped around to glare at the leather-clad hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry longer chapters should be coming soon. I promise and if I break that promise please slap me in the face as punishment.
> 
> Sidenote- you can contact me on Instagram at either CoccinelleKwami or my main CorruptedFusion and hit me up with prompt ideas. I'm not a Tumblr user, so... yeah. Prompts don't have to be just ML either, any fandom I'm in can be requested for a prompt.
> 
> Thank you for reading chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed, and I shall see you hopefully soon with the 3rd! -Zy

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST OFF. FIRST. Big shoutout to my pals on Instagram, Saco, Chaton and Marigold. ILY DORKS. This story's a tribute to our RP group :3
> 
> Second- Yes this is also posted on FF.net but do not worry, my username is exactly the same! Nothing is stolen unless someone NOT NAMED ZYGELLA posts this... rip.
> 
> So anyways, enjoy this little fic, I'm glad you're giving it a shot! Thank you for choosing to journey through this multi-chapter fic with me!


End file.
